FV412: True Colours
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Q returns when Kiara's powers start to bring destruction upon the ship, he suggests taking the half Q to the Continuum for training but will her mother let her ago without a fight?


**True Colours**

**Written // **24th & 27th February 2004

------------

**The Mess Hall**  
The room was basically empty, only a few people were sitting at tables. Noah was busy working on something in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Kiara questioned.

Lena looked up at her, "yes I'm sure."

"That's no fun though, you have to have a birthday party," Kiara moaned.

Noah walked over to the table with a tray, he put two colourful drinks on their table. "I agree, I'm really good at party food."

"I'm not a birthday person," Lena said. "Besides nobody remembered Tom's birthday."

"Who cares about him, and since when?" Kiara asked as she stirred her drink with a straw.

"Since I turned twenty," Lena replied.

"Really, you're twenty? You could of fooled me, I was going to ask for ID for that drink too," Noah said with a grin. He walked away.

"Cool, we're using the British rules and not the American rules. You'd still need an ID for America," Kiara commented.

"Speaking of which is that.." Lena asked, eyeing Kiara's drink.

Kiara stared at her with an innocent look in her eyes, "um yeah, I'm old enough."

"You're six," Lena muttered.

"Chill I was kidding. It's only mixed fruit juice," Kiara said. She had a sip of her drink, "what's this big deal about twenty anyway?"

Lena stirred her own drink with the straw, "I'm old, that's the deal."

Kiara raised her eyebrow, "you're not old. If it makes you feel any better your brother's thirty."

"Yeah that does help a little," Lena grinned. "He doesn't have a teen daughter though."

"I'm six," Kiara muttered, imitating Lena's voice.

"Still that's older than Duncan, plus you look and act like a teen so there," Lena said.

"Ok, can I have vodka in this thing?" Kiara asked sweetly.

"No," Lena replied.

Kiara grinned, "speaking of which, shouldn't you be careful about booze. You get drunk too easily."

"It's just a smidge, that'll get me a tiny bit drunk. It'll make the day more interesting," Lena said.

"Yeah and maybe you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself for no reason," Kiara said.

"Sorry, my bad. I'll lighten up, promise," Lena said.

"So we can have a party?" Kiara asked.

"You're going to have to give me more time that that," Lena muttered in response.

Naomi and Nikki entered the room chatting away, they made their way over to Kiara and Lena.

"So you used to like Harry, wow," Nikki was saying.

"Like him, he was my first crush. That was quite an embarrassing time," Naomi said. "Besides you like Craig, you have no right to judge me."

Kiara looked up at the new arrivals, "this is the kind of conversation I don't join in with guys."

"I'm sorry Kiara, one day you will join us in the land of the teens," Naomi commented. She picked up Kiara's drink, "ooh pretty."

"You're not a teen Naomi, you have to be thirteen to nineteen to be a teen," Kiara said.

Lena cleared her throat, "thanks Kiara, I feel much better now."

Kiara glanced at her, "oh sorry, I forgot."

Noah came over with more fruit juices, "here ladies, try my new creation." Nikki and Naomi took a glass each.

Nikki played with the straw, "ah I see, you've reached the dreaded two zero mark, I can sympathise."

"You're not twenty," Lena muttered.

"Yeah but I will be soon," Nikki said.

"What is in this anyway?" Naomi asked while staring at the bright red drink.

"So Naomi, when are you turning the big two digits?" Nikki asked.

Naomi looked confused, "two digits, what's that mean?"

"When do you reach ten years old, silly," Kiara replied.

"Oh, next year I think," Naomi said.

Lena finished off her drink, "oh well it's time to go boss people around." She stood up, "lets hope that tiny smidge of alcohol kicks in soon."

"See you later birthday girl," Kiara said.

Lena groaned, "damn, why can't we all just stay nineteen." She headed for the nearest door.

Kiara watched her until she disappeared through the door, she turned to the others. "Speaking of which I have to go too, I have to at least get my mum a birthday pressie."

Naomi giggled, "I bet that's annoying, I mean wouldn't it be horrible if your kids birthday was on the same day as yours."

Kiara stared blankly at her, "Lena is my mum."

Naomi laughed, "oh yeah, that's right."

"Ok, did I miss something?" Nikki asked as she sat down.

"Meh you weren't around when the big 'Lena is Kiara's mum, not Janeway' revelation came about," Naomi replied.

"Obviously neither were you," Kiara muttered as she stood up. "Well see you laters." She headed for the door.

**Ten minutes later**  
**The Conference Room**  
Craig handed Tom a PADD, "Yasmin's fingerprints were all over the bomb."

"Why on earth would she want to blow up the Conference Room?" Tom asked himself.

"I dunno, people have been saying she's been acting odd lately," Craig replied.

The ship shook slightly, Tom tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Bridge, what was that?"

_In: "Woah, there's been another explosion."_

Tom eyed Craig as he stood up, "great, you get Yasmin and confiscate anything that can make a bomb."

"Will do," Craig said.

Tom walked passed him, he stepped onto the bridge. "Where was it this time?"

"Unfortunately not in the same place," Jessie replied.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her, "very funny Jess, where was the explosion?"

"The Mess Hall, luckily not many people were there," Jessie replied.

Craig walked out of the Conference Room, "Tom, did Lena come to duty at all?"

"No, but it's her birthday, cut her some slack," Tom replied.

"I know, I just wanted to organ.." Craig said, the turbolift door opened, interrupting him. Lena stepped out of it. "I just wanted to uh.." he rushed over to Jessie, "give Jessie a hug." He then started hugging her.

"Eeew," Jessie moaned, she pushed him away. "What are you on?"

Lena raised her eyebrow, "am I not the only one who's slightly drunk?"

Craig blushed, "um I was in a hugging mood, Jessie was closest."

"No actually Tom was," Triah said.

"I didn't want to hug a guy, geeze," Craig grumbled.

Lena sat down in her chair, "right, has Lessing been handing out those fruit drinks to everyone?"

"Yes," everyone replied in unison.

Tom sighed, "that's not important, has Sickbay responded at all?"

Triah nodded her head, "yeah they're beaming everyone in the area to the holodeck and obviously Sickbay."

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"The Mess Hall just exploded," Tom replied.

Lena's eyes widened, "I was just there a few minutes ago.. oh my god." She rushed back into the turbolift.

"Does anyone know who was in there?" Jessie questioned.

"I can tell you now who's in Sickbay and Holodeck One, if that helps," Triah replied.

_In: "Stuart to Anderson."_

Craig sighed, "duty calls in an annoying voice."

Jessie groaned, "oh, I was hoping you'd already tapped your commbadge."

Craig stared at her, "it was only a hug, god." He tapped his commbadge, "yeah I'm here."

_In: "Get your ass_ _to the Mess Hall, it's safe to go in for now."_

"Somebody's in a mood," Craig muttered.

_In: "Look Craig, I'm sick of rooms blowing up ok. If you don't get your ass_ _down here very quickly and quietly, you'll see something else blowing up."_

"Um ok," Craig stuttered. He headed for the turbolift, "I'll see you later.. at my funeral."

"Yeah like I'd go to your funeral," Tom commented.

Craig pouted as he stepped into the turbolift.

**Not long later**  
**The Mess Hall**  
James, Zare, Foster and a few unknown crewmembers were scattered around the now blackened mess, most were holding tricorders.

Zare picked up a bit of rubble off the ground, "this is worse than last time."

"No kidding," James muttered. He threw away a bit of wreckage, it crashed into an unknown crewmember, knocking him unconscious.

Zare tried to keep a straight face, "nice shot."

James tried to look innocent, despite his mood, "I didn't mean, oops."

Craig walked in through the only doors that were open, "it's ok people, you can calm down now, Craig's here to help and.." He tripped up over some wreckage and landed flat on his face.

"Yeah I do feel a lot calmer, thanks Craig," James said.

Craig pulled himself up, brushing all the dust and muck off him. "That was not funny."

Zare made her way over to him, "now that's not true." She brushed some of the muck off his arms.

"So what was the hurry then?" Craig asked.

James shrugged, "oh Naomi was in the explosion so I needed someone here to insult."

"You've got to let your anger out on something else once in a while," Craig muttered.

"What are you talking about? There's always enough to go around," James said.

"He's not angry, he's just toying with you," Zare said, she made her way over to another part of the room.

Craig glanced at James. "What? Oh come on, you know when I'm angry I hit things, not insult them. God," James muttered, he walked off.

"Touchy," Craig whispered.

**Sickbay**  
Freddie placed a regenerator on the nearby tray, "I assure you, she's fine."

"Well why isn't she here then?" Lena asked.

Freddie sighed, "she's getting something from the replicator. She just missed the explosion on her way to duty, she wasn't injured."

"Oh," Lena sighed. She slapped him on the arm, "why didn't you say that before!"

Freddie glanced at her as he filled one hypospray, "I thought I did."

Kiara came out of the office holding some equipment, "the replicator wouldn't let me replicate a scalpel for some reason. Oh hi Lena."

Lena rushed over to her, "are you ok, how come you didn't get hurt?"

Kiara raised both eyebrows, "um I was walking down the corridor when it happened, next time I'll try and stick around."

"That's not funny," Lena snapped.

"Calm down, it's not like I did it or something," Kiara said.

"Kiara, can I have the tools please?" Freddie asked. Kiara rushed over, she dropped all the tools on the tray.

"Nobody was killed, right?" Lena questioned.

Freddie glanced behind him briefly, "no, but there are some seriously injured crewmembers, including one of my nurses. I could use some extra help."

"I'll get Tom, he's got experience," Lena said.

_In: "Stuart to Janeway."_

Lena tapped her commbadge, "yeah?"

_In: "You really should get to the Mess Hall."_

"Ok, I'm on my way," Lena said. She turned around, and walked out of the room.

"The Captain seems a bit down," Freddie commented.

"Well the Mess Hall exploded before, stuff like that does worry people," Kiara said. She walked over to another biobed bed, shaking her head.

**The Mess Hall**  
"And you're telling me, what exactly?" Lena questioned.

James glanced at both sides expecting somebody to be around, there wasn't though. "Um, we thought Yasmin was responsible, like the Conference Room.."

"I didn't know she did the Conference Room," Lena said.

"Well you do now," James said. Lena rolled her eyes. "Anyway my point is that there is no signs of a bomb or anything that could of done this. I'm thinking either spell or supernatural crap."

"Supernatural crap?" Lena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well those creatures that Ransom killed, we don't know what they do. There's that too," James said, avoiding the question.

Lena passed him a stony glare, "what do you mean by supernatural?"

"Um demons, or maybe a strange anomaly. They're not the normal kind of natural, you see," James replied.

"James I have a good mind to fire your ass right now," Lena grumbled.

"What, why?" James asked.

"Why? Something blows up the room, and you spend twenty minutes looking around. You report to me saying you haven't found anything that could of done this, and give me all this crap like I'm suppose to figure it out instead of you!" Lena rambled, getting louder with each word.

"This is why Craig and Zare abandoned me isn't it?" James muttered.

"They're not here, you moron. They're probably making out or something which is stupid, they're suppose to be working. Plus it's gross, she's a lot older than him and stuff!" Lena continued to ramble. James tried his best to keep a straight face. "And now you're laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm trying not to laugh at this," James said.

"What?" Lena snapped.

"You're twenty today, it's not the end of the world you know," James said carefully.

Lena folded her arms, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Lena, I went through the same thing as you when I turned twenty. True I was going through a lot of stuff at the time anyway," James replied.

Lena groaned, "why must everything got to be like something that's happened to you?"

"I dunno, it's not intentional," James replied.

Lena sighed, "I appreciate you trying to badly make me feel better, but I just want to get through this day without any other mishaps or parties. Don't report to me until you've found out who or what did this, ok?"

"Ok," James said. He watched Lena leave the room, a few seconds later he followed her out. Craig and Zare passed him through the doors.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick. There's no way I'm going to be quicker than you two's make out session though," James replied.

Craig and Zare turned around nearby the doorway. "Hey," Zare moaned.

"I believe that's my hey, hey," Craig mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and continued into the room.

**The Security Office**  
James walked through the main doorway, he stopped by the computer on the nearby table. He failed to notice somebody sitting behind the small desk.

"Hi blondey," the person behind the desk said.

James jumped a mile, he turned around to face the desk, "what the, Q?"

Q grinned, "that was fun, I've always wanted to test Slayer instincts. They're obviously just legendary."

"Do that again and we'll be testing out Slayer strength," James muttered, he walked over to the desk. "Why are you bothering me anyway?"

"I heard your ship was having a bad day, I thought I'd cheer everyone up," Q replied.

"Yeah I feel better already," James said sarcastically.

Q smiled as he put his feet up on the desk, "you know I like you. In some other realities or dimensions, that's what you kids call them these days, we probably are best buddies."

"And what kind of realities are that bizarre?" James commented, folding his arms.

"Yeah you're right there," Q muttered. "All right I respect you too much to beat around the bush.. ok I lied there."

"Lets just settle with, you messed up the timeline too much to beat around the bush," James said.

"Hey don't complain, you got yourself a cute little sister to make you all strongest Slayer, ok strongest male Slayer, Lena could easily beat you," Q said. He put his feet back on the ground, underneath the desk. "Besides I didn't mess anything up, Kes did it first, the other Q did it second and here we are, thanks to my expertise."

"What do you mean, I could so beat Lena," James muttered.

"Yes I'm sure, have you ever?" Q questioned, raising his eyebrow cheekily.

"Once, it doesn't exactly count though if I was partially evil right?" James replied. He sat down on the edge of the desk, "you came to tell me something right?"

Q smiled, "it's about your little explosion in the dining hall, I know what happened."

"Well Lena will be pleased, I think," James said.

"Yes she'll be thrilled to see me again after so long, I should of visited once in a while, or maybe just called," Q said.

"What happened in the Mess Hall?" James asked.

"Lets just say an untamed source is gaining more power than she can handle," Q replied.

James stared blankly at him, "you're going to have to be more specific."

"Well you know her, very well in fact," Q said.

"It's not Yasmin is it, she's been acting odd lately, plus she blew up the Conference Room," James said.

"You're close, but not close enough. I wouldn't be here if it was your little clone," Q said.

"Is it Kiara?" James asked.

Q smiled, "bingo."

"But how, I mean for one thing there's a lot she can't do since she's half Q, and mortal," James said.

"I don't know how to explain it to a mortal without confusing them," Q said.

James shrugged his shoulder, "try me, just avoid a lot of really big words."

"Maybe it would be best if you tell your little sis all that I've said," Q said.

"Why didn't you tell her then?" James asked.

"Well she is in a bit of a mood about turning twenty. Try being billions of years old, that's harsh," Q replied. "She'll take it a little better if someone she actually likes tells her at least the basics. I maybe an immortal but I'd like to avoid any punches."

"You would, crap," James grumbled.

**The Conference Room**  
Tom circled Yasmin, she was sitting on the chair looking rather bored. Tom leaned on the back of her chair. "You enjoy a good laugh every now and then, everybody does. But play time's over, people got hurt this time.."

"Oh you mean the Mess Hall? Look I'd love to take credit for that but it wasn't me," Yasmin said.

"You've been acting weird for a while, what's bothering you?" Tom questioned.

Yasmin smiled in a devious way, "oh you could call it girl problems." She climbed out of her chair, "let me know when you find out who did it." She headed for the door giggling quietly.

Tom stared at the doorway, "that was weird, I had a good interrogation piece all written out as well." He followed Yasmin out of the room, he joined everyone else on the bridge.

"Well?" Lena questioned.

Tom shrugged, "something's definitely going on with that girl. She's been a little off for months now."

Lena sat down in her chair with a frown planted on her face. "Does anyone remember actually seeing Yasmin before January, you know before the incident with Kes and Damien?"

"You talked to her about taking over in Astrometrics, but I don't remember ever seeing her before then, well since um.. we encountered Emma and James' clones anyway," Tom replied.

"The Astrometrics decision was made not long before we encountered Kes, it was the same day actually," Lena said.

"Am I missing something here? Her blowing up the Conference Room strikes me as normal for somebody as mad as Yasmin," Bryan questioned.

"Yasmin's more into seeing dead bodies and seeing others kill people, not blowing up rooms," Jessie replied.

Lena slammed her hand on the side panel, it smashed as a result. "Damn it, damn it!"

"What now?" Bryan stuttered.

"The last time I saw her before the last Damien encounter she was on Voyager," Lena muttered.

"So?" Tom said.

"So I'm guessing that Damien kept a copy of Yasmin's DNA in a database, and made another actual copy of her," Lena said.

"Question?" Bryan said, putting his hand into the air. "How did she get onboard anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Lena replied.

"Well yeah, we have no proof that it is a clone. If we can figure out how any clone can get onboard, then we can think about accusing," Bryan said.

"That actually makes sense, I'm scared now," Jessie said. Bryan pouted.

Tom sighed, "well I'm with Bryan here. If Damien made another copy of Yasmin, wouldn't she be exactly the same as the one back home, that's if she is back home."

"You have a point," Lena muttered. "I still don't get the whole exploding rooms thing though."

_In: "Stuart to Janeway."_

Lena tapped her commbadge, "you better have some actual news this time James."

_In: "I do actually."_

"Meet me in the Ready Room," Lena said. She stood up and headed for the Ready Room.

"Uh Lena," Tom said.

Lena stopped, "what?"

"Should we investigate this Yasmin theory, we really should be sure about this," Tom said.

Lena glanced at him, "yeah, you get on that." She stepped into the Ready Room.

**Later, the Ready Room**  
Lena stared blankly in the direction of the door, "what did you just say?"

"Kiara, she did it," James replied.

"James don't you have two, almost three kids to support?" Lena muttered.

"I didn't make the accusation, Q did," James said.

Lena groaned into her hands, "oh no, he's not here is he?"

James looked around the room, "not right now, no."

"I hope he has a good explanation, Kiara wouldn't just make a room explode," Lena said.

"It isn't intentional. Supposably she's getting more powers and she can't control it," James said.

Q appeared in a flash of light, "my god, three kids? Don't you have any control?" He made his way over to the desk, "humans."

James glared in his direction, "what's it to you?"

"It's quite a bit actually. You couldn't of just left your fiancee dead and resting could you? It took me a good while to fix this timeline then you and your daughter from the future go and screw it up again," Q grumbled.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Lena asked.

"I dunno, it was all watcher talk the last time I heard this conversation," James muttered in response.

"That's not why I'm here, this new timeline will have to do for now," Q said.

"Yeah, no offense to James but I'd rather chat about my daughter today," Lena said.

"My dear Lena, he has told you everything the continuum knows about this whole thing," Q said.

"Don't call me dear," Lena muttered.

Q smiled as he sat on the edge of her desk, "there is something else. She has no idea she has these powers, when she uses them she wont know it. Usually an emotional outburst or a sickness triggers randomness."

"Yeah but why blow up the Mess Hall?" James questioned.

"Like I said, randomness. You're all lucky you haven't turn into rabbits yet," Q replied.

Lena shuddered, "she'll be grounded for life if she does."

"Doesn't matter, you're related to one anyway," Q said, glancing at James.

James rolled his eyes, "I think I preferred it when you called me blondey all the time."

Q shrugged, "it pays to be flexible in life."

Lena looked annoyed, "boys shut up." She leaned on the desk, "lets just double check what we've learned so far. Random stuff is going to happen to the ship all because Kiara's just becoming more Q than human, and this is all you know?"

"That's right, she's the first human and Q hybrid after all. This is new territory for us," Q replied.

"Does this mean she'll live forever like you guys?" James asked.

"We're not sure actually, we just know that she'll have her full Q powers very soon. Since she's so used to being all human, she can't control what she's doing. It's overwhelming, if we're not careful she could destroy this ship during a teen mood swing," Q replied.

"We've entered this territory before, twice," Lena muttered.

"Oh that's right, blondey here went to the dark side for a while," Q said. He clicked his fingers, his eyes turned black. "It's kind of a cool look. What do you think, are you scared?"

James tried to keep a straight face, "no, I think a laughing mood is coming."

Lena was having similar trouble, "yeah same here."

Q rolled his new black eyes, they turned back to normal afterwards. "Your cute wife did the same didn't she? That's weird, do you two find it a big turn on or something?"

Lena looked disgusted, "great, now I feel a disturbed mood coming on."

Q tried his best to look innocent, "what, it had to be said."

James looked really annoyed now, "for your information we went evil at different times, plus we're pretty normal when it comes to um, that kind of thing."

"Oh goodie, there it is," Lena muttered to herself.

"Can we go back to the original topic, please?" James quickly asked, eyeing Q who had some trouble keeping a straight face.

"Ooh the relieved mood, I like that one," Lena said.

"That wont last long honey. In order for Kiara to be able to stay on this ship, without taking it into a dimension filled with Teletubbies that is, she'll have to be trained. She can't do that while she's here," Q said.

Lena stood up, "what?"

"I trained a teenage newbie Q before, I can easily train Kiara for you. It'll take time and keeping her on this ship during training isn't the best idea in the universe," Q replied.

"And how long will that take?" Lena asked.

"It depends, how much does Kiara use her powers normally?" Q replied.

Lena glanced in James' direction, he just shrugged. "Um she barely uses them, I think," Lena replied.

"I was afraid of that," Q muttered.

"How long is it going to be?" James asked.

Q sighed, "time does go faster in the continuum but it'll still take a while."

Lena leaned over and grabbed Q by the front of his uniform, pulling him closer to her, "how long!"

"I'm not sure exactly, it's different with each Q I'd wager. Since Kiara's had her powers a while and she hasn't used them much, it could take a year at the least," Q replied. "That's your time by the way, but it could be a lot longer than that."

Lena let go of him, "fine, thanks for the offer but we can train her."

"I think Daniel's class will be getting quite full now," James commented.

Lena glared at him, "don't you start with me."

"Lena, you can't train her. You will have no idea how to, and you'll kill your entire crew within a week," Q said.

"Oh please, she has more powers than just simple destruction. Kiara stays here, ok," Lena said.

**Sickbay**  
Freddie ran into the office, "Kiara, I need your help in here."

"Ok doc," Kiara said. She followed Freddie back into the main room and over to Naomi's biobed.

"Where is that first officer anyway, he was suppose to help," Freddie grumbled. "Hand me a thermal regenerator."

Kiara did as she was told, "she's going to be ok, right?"

"I don't fancy her chances," Freddie muttered. He made the regenerator hover over some of the more serious burns.

The ship started shaking madly. Freddie managed to grab a hold of the biobed quickly, Kiara however lost her balance.

**Engineering**  
"What is that?" Tani asked as she stepped off the lift.

"I have no idea," Faye stuttered.

Tani turned to the core, "well at least it isn't glowing again."

_In: "Bridge to Engineering, what's going on?"_

"We were hoping you'd tell us," Faye replied.

**Sickbay**  
Nikki was now awake on the neighbouring biobed to Naomi, Kiara was standing nearby her while Freddie was still working on helping Naomi.

"I'm so glad you're awake Nikki, but I need your help," Freddie said.

Nikki glanced over at Kiara, "um ok." She climbed off the biobed.

"I don't know what to do so.." Kiara muttered.

The computer on Naomi's biobed started violently beeping, Freddie started to panic. "We're losing her, Nikki quickly get a.." The lights flickered for a few seconds before going off all together. "Ok forget that."

**Engineering**  
A few flashlights were turned on around the entire room, which was now pitch black, excluding the consoles.

"Who knocked the lights off again!" Tani yelled.

"Nobody did Tani, they just went off," Faye said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tani grumbled.

**Sickbay**  
Freddie shook his head, "there's nothing else we can do."

Nikki stared at the biobed, "but, how did it happen?"

Kiara was very close to tears, "but she was fine a while ago."

A flash of light lit up the room briefly, everyone turned to the source, which was of course Q.

Kiara glanced at him, "Q, can you help her?"

Q shrugged, "I could easily, but you have to do this."

"I can't do it, I can't even heal a headache let alone bring someone back to life," Kiara stuttered.

Q shook his head, "that's not what I meant, you can bring her back using another power, you know what I mean."

"But I can't do much with them.." Kiara muttered.

Q walked over to her, "yes you can. Look at her." Kiara stared at him for a little while, she turned her attention to Naomi. "Just imagine what it would be like if she was alive again, want it, it'll happen."

"Are you even madder than usual?" Kiara asked.

"No, do it, trust me," Q replied.

Kiara glanced back at Naomi, she walked closer to the biobed itself. "Ok, I'm imagining, I'm thinking, this is bull." She jumped in shock as Naomi suddenly opened her eyes.

Freddie's eyes widened, "what the.." He quickly scanned her, "this is impossible."

"What the hell," Naomi muttered. She sat up slightly, "what happened?"

"We're working on that," Nikki said, she and Freddie glanced at Kiara.

"I.. I didn't do that, Q did it right?" Kiara stuttered.

"No I didn't do it," Q sighed. "We better talk to your mother."

**The Conference Room**  
"This is worse than I thought, I have to begin as soon as possible," Q said.

"Fine, we will," Lena muttered.

Kiara frowned, "begin what, is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

James ducked as the wall panel exploded behind him, "crap, don't take it out on me."

"Oh, those reflexes do exist after all," Q commented.

"Look Kiara, you have to calm down before you end up doing something regrettable," Lena said.

"Well maybe if somebody explained it to me," Kiara grumbled.

"I will. You're changing, or evolving into a full Q. You gained new powers literally over night and it's hard to control. There is something else though," Q said.

"And what's that?" James asked.

"Full Q, does this mean I stay this age forever?" Kiara questioned.

Q rolled his eyes, "one question at a time. She's not just having problems adjusting to the new powers, she's ill too."

"Hey I feel fine," Kiara muttered.

"She looks fine Q," Lena said.

"It's not a problem, training will help with the symptoms anyway. She's just more destructive than I thought, your ship will be destroyed a lot earlier than I thought," Q said.

"I'm not destructive and I don't want to destroy the ship," Kiara said.

"No you don't, but Naomi nearly dying made you angry and upset, that's all these new powers really need," Q said.

Lena sighed, "fine whatever, just tell us how to train her and leave."

"I can't do that, she needs to be in the continuum or she'll destroy this ship and maybe others," Q said.

"No, how hard can it be? It's just a matter of simple control," Kiara muttered.

"There's a lot more to it than that. She only managed to revive Naomi because she was filled with grief, that power was going to do a lot more than knock your lights out," Q said.

"So you told her to direct the power at something more useful," James said.

"Yes, but it's not that simple," Q said.

Lena shrugged, "sounds simple enough, I can handle it. Bye bye Q."

"Do you want to be responsible for the lives of a lot of people? If you try to train a Q in this state there's no telling how much damage you'll do," Q said.

"What makes you think she'll be less of a threat in the continuum?" James questioned.

"She just will be, you wont understand," Q replied.

"Ok stop this!" Kiara yelled. Everyone else stared in her direction. "Ok Q just stop talking about me like I'm a bomb or something. Mum stop making him go on and on about this stuff. And James, just go away, this doesn't concern you."

James glanced over at Lena, she nodded her head. "Fine," he muttered as he left the room.

"I'm sick of this ok, I'm not doing this, you're just trying to trick me into the continuum," Kiara stuttered.

"Why would we do that?" Q asked.

"Why wouldn't you, you Q's are obsessed with keeping Q's in the continuum," Lena replied.

"If we wanted her in the continuum we would of taken her or persuaded her to come a long time ago," Q muttered.

"Q, just stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Kiara cried.

"It's ok Kiara, Q's leaving," Lena said.

"I'm not leaving without her, I don't want to take her by force," Q said.

"Why cause I'll blow up a planet?" Kiara sarcastically said.

"Probably, but you wont be willing to train if I kidnap you," Q replied.

"Q, get out of here," Lena grumbled.

Q stared at her, "very well, I'll leave you two to talk it over."

"There's nothing to talk about. She stays here, you go and don't send daddy dearest here," Lena said.

"Fine," Q sighed. He disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling he didn't mean that?" Lena said.

Kiara glanced at her, "am I really as dangerous as he says?"

"Probably not, it might be an anomaly causing this," Lena replied.

"But what if it's not?" Kiara questioned.

"Then it's not, we train you. I'll get Daniel to help, he's supposably got some new techniques that he's researched and.." Lena replied.

"Nobody else here is Q, what makes you think you and Daniel can train me not to kill everyone?" Kiara muttered.

"Because we've dealt with stuff like this before. I suddenly received telepathy and telekinesis, but I learned to control it. James turned evil and got all his Chosen abilities early, but he's dealing now. Jessie came back from the dead with all her witch powers, and all evil, she's dealing too. It's nothing we can't handle," Lena replied.

"This is different though," Kiara muttered.

"How? It's a different power, yeah, but it's a similar situation. James and Jessie were causing a lot of damage but they're not now, the same will happen for you," Lena said.

"Yeah until something triggers them again," Kiara said. "It's different because it's me. You've always been the tough one Lena, James got better mostly cos what caused it came back, and Jessie, she must be very sensitive as she's been talked out of it a lot. What am I going to do, cry about it until it goes away?"

"Kiara, you're tough too. You're my daughter and a Janeway, every Janeway is tough, it's in your genes. You can do this," Lena stuttered.

Tears started to form in Kiara's eyes, "I think it skipped a generation, name one time I was brave about something and helped the ship."

"I can think of plenty of times," Lena said.

Kiara shook her head, "no you can't. I can't stay on this ship, I don't want to kill anyone."

"You haven't though, you wont," Lena said.

"I'm sorry Lena, I haven't ever been useful and I've always just been in the way. Just let me do this, it'll make me seem like I did some good for once," Kiara said.

"But you can't go. I know I am not the best mum in the universe, and I was never the best sister either but.." Lena stuttered.

"Lena you'd do it if it were you," Kiara said.

"Maybe but I've been horrible to you a lot, I was mad at the whole me being your mum thing for a long time but I wasn't mad at you. I have to make it up to you and.." Lena muttered.

Kiara managed a weak smile, "you have. You're more like a sister to me, you've looked after me and stuff, I've got to do this or I wouldn't be a very good person."

"But.. I love you," Lena stuttered.

"I know," Kiara said softly. She turned around, "I will come back eventually, you can't get rid of me that easily, you know that." She walked out of the room.

Lena stared at the door, she leaned on the wall with her left hand. "Great, happy birthday Lena," she muttered, her hand went through the wall, creating a little hole.

**Later**  
**Ten Forward**  
Most of the main cast and Tani were sitting around a few tables near the window.

"My god, poor Lena, on her birthday too," Tom muttered.

"Yeah it's the best birthday present ever. 'Happy birthday mum, oh by the way I'm leaving for a few years'," Triah said.

"Shouldn't somebody be there for her, she shouldn't be alone," Jessie questioned.

"I tried, she's more angry than anything else," James replied.

"She wont go evil on us right?" Faye asked carefully.

"No, she's been trained properly, like I was. There's no way she'll lose it," Tani replied.

"Well this sucks," Tom muttered. He glanced over at James, "so you gave up too easily, didn't you?"

James glared at him, "what?"

"Well when you were evil she didn't give up on you so quickly," Tom replied.

"I was there for quite a while Tom, sometimes it's best to stop provoking her by being there," James muttered.

"He's got a point. He was angry when Janeway went to see him, her being there for ten minutes made him go all psycho," Bryan said.

Jessie sighed, "she's not going to turn evil, this is different."

"So what do we do?" Craig asked.

"She hasn't lost her daughter properly, she's just not around anymore. Speaking as someone who's wife isn't around but not dead, we shouldn't give her any special treatment. She'll get upset or angry if anyone does that, it's best to leave the subject well enough alone until she's calmed down," Tom replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," James said.

"Oh yeah that's rich coming from Mr Turn Evil every now and then," Tom muttered.

"Look if we act normal around her she'll think we don't care," James said.

"She knows we do," Tom said.

"Yeah but when you're like this you forget stuff like that," James said. "I'm not saying we should all gang up on her or anything, I just think we should be there for her, if she wants us. It'll take her a while to get over this, we've just got to be careful."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. Craig sighed, "should we still give her presents?" Everyone stared at him. "Well it's not too clear is it?"

"Oh go ahead Craig, I hope you don't enjoy having a head," James muttered.

Craig pouted, "she might like it."

Noah walked over to the group, "does anyone want any fruit punch?" Everyone shook their heads. "Oh, I wasted a few bottles of vodka then." Nearly everyone stood up and took a glass off his tray. "Ok then, what a depressed bunch." He walked back over to the bar.

******THE END******


End file.
